I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to digital logic circuits.
II. Background
Digital logic circuits are widely used to implement digital functions, to interface between digital circuits and analog circuits, and for other functions. A digital logic circuit is a circuit that receives one or more digital input signals, performs a particular logic function on the digital input signal(s), and provides one or more digital output signals. A digital signal has one of multiple (typically two) possible logic values at any given moment. For example, a digital signal may have a high voltage level for logic high or a low voltage level (e.g., zero Volts (0V)) for logic low.
A digital logic circuit may be implemented with metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors to obtain small size and low power dissipation. Typically, the MOS transistors are designed to handle the voltage range of the digital input signals as well as the digital output signals. However, in certain scenarios, it may be desirable to handle digital input and output signals having a larger voltage range.